Going Against The Rules
by Theresa471
Summary: Captain Kirk and the Enterprise come up against a race they had come in contact many years ago with the Metrons. 23 chapters total...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Enterprise was on it's way home after surveying the Romulan neutral zone. It had turned out to be nothing at all in spite of all of the rumors going around the Federation and Star-fleet command center.

The Enterprise having spent a week of roaming around looking for any type of clues. Even though Kirk had received a communications from the Praetor telling the Captain that a few council members, including one of the activist wishing to change the balance of power for the most part.

Captain James Kirk wasn't in the best of moods after a rough night of sleep. Even though he's going to be happy when his wife Uhura is able to finally come back to the Enterprise. Just after her retirement from her own vessel as Captain of the U.S.S. Horizon.

She will be able to spend more time with her husband after spending the last eight months tying up loose ends to be in this particular position. She was able to send a communications that she was on her way over in a shuttle craft.

But she had to wait until the Enterprise was on its way back from the Romulan neutral zone. Otherwise the shuttle was schedule to meet the Enterprise in five hours.

Kirk arrived onto the bridge with the change in shift. His friend Mr. Spock had taken over the last watch when the younger Jr. grade officers had gotten sick. Mr. Spock had opted to work the shift as a favor to his captain.

When Kirk came over to the command chair. Mr. Spock was able to sense his mood. Even though he didn't bother to asked on what exactly was wrong. He mostly knew it was mostly due to the recess stress of having the Enterprise just outside of the neutral zone for the past two weeks.

"Captain...I will be in my quarters on whether or not your able to be using my services." It was at this point James Kirk was able to laugh at his Vulcan humor. While Spock was able to raise his eye brow before getting up from the command seat.

"Thanks." He says. Leaving Spock to enter into the main turbo lift to head for his living quarters. Even though he just might make a quick side trip to Sickbay to check on his own wife Dr. Christine Chapel having transferred back to the Enterprise after 15 years of working for Star Fleet Medical on Earth.

Just when Spock was about to step into the turbo. The automatic defense alarms went off. It was the young helmsman Petrie training for this particular cruise. Stated after checking his instruments that a lone uncloaked vessel was heading there way to this position.

Spock decided to walk over to the science station turning on his computers. He needed to find out what type of vessel...

However It was the male communications officer Ensign Tomilson said that someone name Tamor of the Matrons was coming along side the Enterprise to speak with Captain James Kirk...

When James Kirk heard that it was the Matrons. He knew exactly just who they were. Even though he never verbally mention it to Mr. Spock after all of these years.

"Highly illogical Jim." He says before moving on down towards the command chair. "I assume by your reaction, you are able to know them after all this time?" He asked in a most serious of tones.

"Yes I do Mr. Spock." Kirk moved up from his seat to begin telling him.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It was a strange situation to be hearing that the Metrons were here in the first place. No one in the Federation or Star fleet Command had any dealings with the race. Even though there were rumors.

But for now...Captain James Kirk having to settled into his seat. Feeling some what unsettled for the moment. He was able to asked his science officer.

"Why do you think he's here in the first place?" He asked after looking around the bridge of those faces not able to understand just what is actually is going on...

"Captain, you need to speak with the Metron in order to understand as to why in the first place. Other wise it's illogical to assume either way." As Mr. Spock looks up from his computer scanners.

It was at this time that Captain James Kirk had to asked his Communications officer to open a channel to speak with someone name Tamor.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Enterprise, how can I help you, Tamor?" He asked while waiting for his next response.

"Captain Kirk, I am in need of your help with trying to save my people from a particular up-roar or rather using the word war with another race. And we need this help in order to finally have a dialog with your Federation to join after many thousand of years of hiding."

All of a sudden from inside of the bridge, it was no longer silent. As every crew-member were in shock some what with the words that was just said by the Metron.

"I still don't understand Tamor. Is it possible for you to be able to transport over to the Enterprise and discuss your overall problem?" He gets up from his command chair to look at the faces of his crew.

"Yes Captain I can. I will be able to transport over in ten minutes. Please give me the coordinates and I will be able to transport safely and discuss the matter."

"Excellent...I will have my science office give you the coordinates and then we will be all set to meet."

Afterwards Science Officer Spock was able to be helpful before ending the conversation. After wards the bridge had a flurry of activity from everyone including Captain Kirk. Along with placing the entire vessel on general alert...

Chapter Three Up Next


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was at this particular time Captain James T. Kirk decides to leave the bridge to head for the transporter room.

Meanwhile the corridor leading to the transporter was busy with crew members after hearing the news about the Metrons.

When James Kirk walked into the transporter. Engineer Scott was inside working the controls this time. Even though Kirk didn't say a word to his Engineer as to why it was him instead of the regular technician.

Scotty asked the captain on whether he was ready to beam over the Metron. Continuing to check out the controls in front of him... "Ready Scotty." Kirk says before taking in a deep breath to release some of the tension of his body...

A moment later...

When the Metron appeared on the transporter pad. Captain James Kirk was in some what of a shock. Having to find that it was the same Metron that he met over 30 years ago. The only difference was the fact looking still young. Only his voice has changed for the most part.

It was Tamor started to talk first seeing that the Captain knew just who exactly he was after all these many years ago. "Captain Kirk, I' m Tamor the very same you met on that planet with the Gorn."

It only took a moment for James Kirk to finally say something, even though he was upset...

"Tamor, I need to ask you why on the charade of playing mind games, especially after all this time now that you have requested to speak with me in regard to what?" He asked in a mock anger moving closer to him to help him move off the transporter pad...

"I 'm truly sorry Captain about it. But at this time we have a great deal to discuss." While walking down with the Captain's help...

"I agree Tamor. Please come with me to the conference room." He's able to follow the captain walking behind him. Even though the engineer was shaking his head before he decided to call the regular tech in charge of this particular transporter room.

End of Chapter Three Chapter Four Up Next


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Just as soon as Captain Kirk entered the conference room. He was in need of answers. Once he was able to sit into his usual seat. He had made sure everyone was seated first before beginning.

"All right Tamor tell me what is going on with your race?" He asked while getting some what comfortable.

"Captain there is a fraction group with-in our race wanting to stop the out come of wishing to join your Star Fleet and the Federation. We just felt it was finally time to join your race after many years of hiding from every race that came into our solar system."

"Ok...Then what is it do you want us to do Tamor?" While looking over at his science officer for support on this particular matter.

"I need you and some of your crew members to speak with the ones causing trouble Captain. They are looking to fight if need be in order to take over the council seats. Our council members are those in charge for when it comes to making the decisions to make contact with you and other humans. We have no other choice in the matter at this point."

"Were you able to send a message to Star Fleet Command and the Federation about your problem?" He asked before shifting in his seat. Along with watching the reaction of his crew members sitting around the conference table, including science officer Spock.

"Yes Captain we have. But we didn't received an answer as yet to our request. It's why we came to contact you and your vessel."

"Very well Tamor...I will discuss it with my command staff and let you know our decision with-in the hour. Maybe by then we will have received an answer from Star Fleet Command." Captain Kirk says before getting up to ask his security people to take Tamor to his guest quarters for the time being in order to wait it out for the duration.

"Thank you Captain Kirk." He moves up from his seat in order to follow the security team outside of the conference room.

End of Chapter Four Chapter Five up next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Star Fleet Command

Admiral Stoner

Sometime later at Earth's Star Fleet Command office

Admiral Stoner was receiving a priority one message from Captain James Kirk of the Enterprise. The last time Stoner had heard from James Kirk was four months ago. Every time Kirk calls Stoner it always seems to be extremely important.

And this time no doubt it is again. Stoner having to walked into his office closing the door behind him. Stoner was told by his secretary that the communications was placed under a special security password in case of being intercepted by spies.

Once he's able to settled into his seat. He's able to place the code sequence into his computer terminal to bring up the taped message of Kirk.

He wasn't able to believed it that Captain Kirk had to mention about the Metrons and there request to join the Federation.

Even though Stoner had heard the crazy rumors about this race. He always wondered why Kirk never mention it before during his time in the command seat. Sometime during the message Captain Kirk had gone into detail on what is going to happen with meeting up with the rest of the members of the Metron council.

There was a strong possible chance that certain fraction key members just might want to start some type of war. Even though from what Kirk was saying that most of the Metrons were peaceful in nature.

Admiral Stoner was able to take in a deep breath in his seat just after the communications had ended. What he needed to do now was contact the other officers of the High Command and discuss the entire affair with them.

Hopefully this won't amount to nothing at all. But at this particular time he wasn't going to take any chances. So he started to make a few calls on his terminal, along with sending a message back to the Enterprise...

Chapter Sixth Up next


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

On the planet of Metronia home world. With a population of three million. The council members of 12 were discussing the mission of Tamor in regard to contacting Captain James Kirk of the Star Fleet vessel Enterprise.

Of the 12 members. Three of them part of the fraction group. Kayla, Sasha and Bajor were dead set against Tamor's mission. These three having been on the council for the last ten years. They were sick and tire of the same routine for when it comes to the peaceful nature of the Metrons.

Kayla and the two others for months have been putting together a group of fighters wishing to battle the council. Expressing to take over and start the change over to be warrior-like.

As of right now they have over 200 to help them out. Along with putting together a fleet of 5 battle ships with enough fire-power to wipe out any race including the humans from Earth in charge of the Federation and Star Fleet Command.

This information wasn't known to Tamor. But the other council members do know. However they were just too scare to say anything further with there lives endanger.

On the outskirts of the city of Dillon. Awaits the five battle cruisers up in orbit. Ready to be given orders to leave. They were waiting to hear from Kayla and the other council members on what the main reaction of the council was going to be on the vote with the change.

No doubt with everyone scared to do anything about it. They would have to wait it out and see on whether Tamor was able to convince Star Fleet Command to help them out with there troubles...

Captain James Kirk had agreed with Tamor on what he was planning on doing in the first place. Since he asked Mr. Spock to have the helmsman to set a course to Metronia, and placing the entire vessel on general quarters.

In spite of the message he had received from Star Fleet Command. He wasn't going to sit still and do nothing and let the Metronia council members be pushed around by the fraction group expressing to make change with-in there entire planet wide government.

Captain James Kirk kept drumming his fingers on the top part of his command chair. While he was watching the star field in front of him. They were currently running at warp nine in order to reach the solar system of Metronia.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Tamor was looking to speak with Captain Kirk. He needed to let him know directly. On just how dangerous this situation might get.

He was able to be directed to the bridge after having the meeting in the conference room. He currently didn't feel right without having to tell the complete truth.

After meeting up with one of the bridge crew members. Tamor was able to arrive onto the bridge to the surprise of Kirk, Spock and the rest of the bridge members. Since they were currently running at a high warp speed in order to reach the Metronia solar system.

James Kirk having turned around facing the star field. He was able to see Tamor standing behind him needing to speak with the captain.

"What's going on Tamor in order for you to be here in the first place?" Kirk said with tension in his voice.

"I' m here to tell you further to be extremely careful. The council members I mention will give you a hard time. As with sending out what ever vessels they have in there arsenal. And they will destroy anything in there path."

"So what your saying that the Enterprise is not enough to stop them Tamor?" Placing a hand on his chin taking in the information from him.

"Yes captain...unless your cunning enough to beat them. And believe me I have fate in you in order to do so after the last encounter with the Gorn."

"Thanks...He turns to speak with Mr. Spock before deciding on sending a message to Star Fleet Command. "Mr. Spock...what do you think?"

Mr. Spock moves on down from his science station. "Jim...if Tamor is right...I suggest we ask Star Fleet Command to send in more star ships. Otherwise we move into the system very slowly before they are able to notice the Enterprise."

"I concur Mr. Spock. Meanwhile Tamor I suggest you go back to your quarters for now. I will keep you abreast on what Star Fleet Command has to say on the matter."

"Thank you Captain. I await for your response." Tamor leaves to enter into the turbo lift to head for his guest quarters...

Chapter Eight up next


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Once that Tamor was gone from the bridge of the Enterprise. All of a sudden there was a great deal of activity going on with all of the crew members. Since the Captain had placed the entire vessel on general quarters.

James Kirk was able to open up a channel to all decks letting the crew members the exact story on what is going on with the Metronia. While he was talking on the P.A. system. Mr. Spock having to be doing a long range scan was making sure there were no other ships in the area.

Engineer Montgomery Scott having to be down in engineering was sending up a report through the communications board, letting the Captain know all was in working order with the weapons and warp drive mostly...

Along with the fact he needed to be sure the shields as well were at 100% before the Enterprise winds up into battle with the Metronia battle cruisers.

As soon as Kirk was finished. Mr. Spock and his communications officer was able to give him an updated report. It was at this particular moment when Dr. Leonard McCoy coming off the turbo lift with a scowl on his face after hearing the general quarters alert go off, along with the announcement from the captain.

He moves on down to the level for where James T. Kirk was sitting in his command chair. Currently the doctor wasn't liking the fact that his friend had decided to help out Tamor, even though not having any further information in regard to the battle cruisers that are supposed to be in orbit around Metronia.

And here the Enterprise were running blind at the moment. All on the here say from the Metron Tamor...

Doctor Leonard McCoy was able to say softly into Kirk's ear. "Are you crazy Jim sending the Enterprise to Metronia?"

"No Bones I' m not. Just following my gut instinct with Tamor having told me the complete truth. And besides we have no idea on whether these battle cruisers actually have weapons that can destroy a Star Fleet vessel or any thing else matter of fact." As he takes in a deep breath before deciding on saying anything else to his Chief Medical Officer.

"And what makes you think Jim, Tamor was actually telling you the truth for his own reasons?" McCoy replied quietly before Mr. Spock and the others around the bridge are able to hear his complaint.

"We don't!"

Chapter 9th up next


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9th

Everyone around the bridge didn't like to hear the truth when Captain Kirk answered the question. Not knowing what to expect now with the Metronia will be having everyone on there toes.

Being combat ready is not an everyday thing with the crew. Even though over the years they had there share of wounds, especially with the death of James Kirk's first son David at the hands of the Klingons.

And now here they are in the middle of a possible war with the Metrons. Everyone on the bridge will be hoping for the best outcome. It's going to be up to Captain James Kirk to try and outwit them. In spite of what Tamor had said earlier about watching out for the battle cruisers.

Currently the Enterprise is running at warp nine. They will be entering the solar system very soon.

After the argument Dr. Leonard McCoy had with the captain earlier. He wasn't in the mood to stay on the bridge. Instead he headed back to his sickbay and his private office to have a drink of whiskey from his private stock.

When he entered sickbay. He didn't even bother to speak with Dr. Christine Chapel. She was currently working on a patient from engineering. She was able to see on his face the doctor wasn't in the best of moods. So she decided not to say a word to him, while she was finishing up with her patient and send him along his merry way back to work.

Afterwards Doctor McCoy walked into his office asking the computer to lock the door until further notice. He was going to get rip roaring drunk in spite of the general quarters alert...

Metronia solar system

Currently there were three Metronia battle cruisers in orbit. As of yet none of the ships have been able to scan the Enterprise coming into the system.

While down on the planet surface the council members were getting ready to meet for the last time for the day. Before deciding on whether they should activate two more cruisers in case Star Fleet and the Federation sends additional vessels to fight them.

Chapter Ten Up Next


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

One of the Metronia named Kayla. He was currently transporting up from the surface of the planet. Just after discussing tactics with the council members. He asked the officer in charge of transporting back to his battle cruiser, on whether or not the others are on board are ready to leave to intersect with the Federation vessel Enterprise.

"No Kayla...Your the only one for the moment that is currently on board the cruiser. I understand it's going to be at least an hour before they do arrive."

"Very well...I will be on the bridge getting things into order while I wait for everyone." He says with a slight of anger in his voice before moving out of the chamber.

When he walked out into the hallway of the cruiser. He was currently alone, since most of everyone were down on the planet. Both the council and the crew members coming abroad had heard the news about Tamor. They didn't like the fact that Tamor had made contact with the Federation vessel Enterprise and Captain James T. Kirk. Advising him of the situation about the threat of trying to destroy Earth and everyone else along its path...

The reason why Kayla was extremely upset more so. Was the fact that Tamor is his father. Currently everyone of the council is putting a great deal of pressure on Kayla to have his father change his mind with his views.

Otherwise he has nothing more to say on the subject accept wait on the bridge for the rest of his crew members before leaving orbit. For many years Kayla has been fighting with his father for when it comes to there view points.

And there is a good chance he might have to make the decision to kill his own father while the Enterprise is still around. If this is the case...It's going to be the hardest decision of his entire life.

Even his own mother Sasha is upset that Tamor left her. And in his own words..."It's something I need to do in order to have peace on our planet." He says before leaving to find the Enterprise a few weeks back...

Any rate Kayla walks into the command center. Its extremely quiet for the moment with no one around. Along with the fact all of the instruments are currently off-line including the main scanners...

Chapter 11th up next


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tamor currently having to be staying in the guest quarters of the Enterprise. He was mediating for the moment. Even though he was having a hard time trying to concentrate in regard to the images he was receiving.

Since he is able to sense things. He has the awful feeling his own people will be attacking the Enterprise soon. And there is going to be a number of injuries on board. He needs to stop this even though he has done his best to warm the captain and Star Fleet Command.

He vowed to himself that he would never ever again use his powers, like he did over 30 years ago with the same Captain to battle against the captain of the Gorn vessel.

He has never told his son Kayla about the powers he has. In case Kayla had gotten involved with the wrong element. And now he has wishing to fight the Federation and take possession. Currently there were three battle cruisers in orbit. Even though the council had ordered for more to be activated and placed into orbit for further orders.

Tamor needed to get up from his bed. He had to say something further to the captain. Taking a few moments to gather himself...Along with taking in a deep breath...He was ready to look for the captain.

Down inside of the gym...

Captain James T. Kirk was currently getting his ass kicked by his science officer Spock. He should of knew better not to work out with the Vulcan. Knowing full well just how strong he is overall.

However with his pride on the stake. James Kirk was going all out with the throws. Even though having landed in areas for where he's going to be sore for days. Including trying to sit on his command chair on the bridge.

James Kirk was being helped off the mat for maybe the last time. When Mr. Spock saw his friend in distress with the last throw. "Jim, do you wish to stop this nonsense right now. Before you wind up getting injured further?" He says with a raised eyebrow before placing his hand out to help his friend off the mat.

"I 'm quite done Mr. Spock. Maybe next time I will be able to beat the pants off you. But I highly doubt it with your Vulcan stamina." He tries to catch his breath while his friend is able to help him.

Just when Mr. Spock was helping his friend. There was a communications from the bridge coming in from Star Fleet Command. Along with seeing some one walking into the gym to speak with the Captain...It was Tamor looking too determined for the moment as the situation was starting to heat up...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th

Captain Kirk once he was able to see Tamor. He advised Mr. Spock that he was going to speak with him once again. It was quite evident Tamor had something else on his mind. And he needed to find out just what it might be.

"Very well Jim. I will be on the bridge if you need to discuss what he had to say to you." Spock said before taking a towel with him to the locker room to dry himself off, instead of taking a shower.

"Thanks for the work out. See you later." Mr. Spock walks away at a slow pace before disappearing into the alcove.

Once Tamor was able to see this with the Vulcan leaving. It was his chance to talk with the captain about his only one option to stop this madness.

"Captain Kirk I hate this entire situation for when it comes to my own people, and including my own son Kayla. I have made a decision with no other choice."

"And what decision is that Tamor?" Kirk asked in a serious tone with his question.

"I have decided to place you and my son Kayla on another planet like before. But this time I need for you to teach my son a lesson with only using the essentials that are found on the planet. Just like you did 30 years ago with fighting to the death with the Gorn captain."

"And you want me to beat your son in a hand to hand combat?" He replied with placing a hand over his chin...

"Yes Captain Kirk...I have the power to send you and my son any where. Very few of my people know about the certain powers that I have. As for the battle cruisers in orbit, I will see that every one of those vessels aren't able to go no where. Until the entire situation has been settled with you and my son."

Listening further to what Tamor was saying. Captain James Kirk needed to find out when this fight with Kayla was going to begin. "When do you supposed it's going to happen?"

"I will need three hours to prepared myself inside of my quarters. Afterwards there won't be any further warning depending on where your location will be. It's going to be the same with my son. No doubt he's going to be on one of those battle cruisers when it happens. And when you find yourself on the planet. I suggest at first you try running away until your able to figure out just where the key essentials will be needed to beat out my son."

"I will do my best Tamor. I just hope to god your son will be able to see the light of day. Or it's going to be the death of him."

"And myself as well." Tamor says to Kirk even though he had no idea in what he meant in the first place.

Chapter 13th Up Next


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th

"Captain Kirk...you have no choice in the matter. I'm taking this action to the extreme right now. Since it's obvious my son view points is one of war. I will be ready to send you and Kayla in three hours. I suggest you ready yourself as compared to the last time without having any warning."

"I will be ready. But I can't make any promises as to what the out come will be. I just hope your son Kayla will be able to change his ways before it's too late." He says before walking away leaving Mr. Spock alone.

After the captain had left. Tamor needed to speak with Mr. Spock. "Mr. Spock I needed to speak you just in case your captain is not successful."

"And what may this be Tamor?" Standing erect with his hands behind his back.

"I'm covering my bases Mr. Spock. Normally I don't do things like this. But I'm going to be telling you where I will be sending your captain and Kayla. They will be on the third planet of this solar system name Darkorian. There are only a handful of Metrons currently living on the southern part of the planet. I will be sending the two to the western part...it's mostly desert and rock formations like the last time."

"Thank you...I will be sending the Enterprise to Darkorian as soon as Captain Kirk disappears. Lets just hope the battle cruisers won't be following as well." He said with his Vulcan logic while still standing.

"Mr. Spock, you won't have to worry about the vessels. I will be able to disable them during the time your captain and Kayla are down on the planet surface."

"Very well I understand. I will be sure to not say a word to my friend when I see him after speaking with you."

"That is good enough for me. Now if you excuse me I need to mediate to prepare myself." He replied before moving off quickly.

Meanwhile in orbit

Kayla was finally glad that everyone was finally abroad the vessel from the planet surface. He was informed from his engineer they will be able to get under way in exactly three hours. His engineer needed to make sure that the main warp drive units will be working correctly before leaving orbit.

"Very good Tamara. I 'm just very anxious to get moving. It's important we catch up with the Federation vessel Enterprise." Taking a huge breath before moving out of the command chair. Since the bridge was now busy with the six members making sure the equipment were working correctly.

"Kayla, we will be ready. There shouldn't be a problem." Tamara ended the conversation to continue on with his work in engineering.

Chapter 14th up Next


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th

As agreed. Tamor went to his quarters on the Enterprise in order to mediate for the next few hours. He needed to readied himself with using his special powers to transport the captain and his son Kayla to the third planet of this solar system.

He was mostly forced into this situation. Knowing what his son had done recently with changing the political views of the council members.

Some where over the years his son changed for the worst. And Tamor had no idea why this was happening in the first place. And now he has no choice to had made this particular decision. He just hopes for the best that Captain Kirk will be able to teach him a lesson down on the planet surface.

When he walked slowly into his quarters. He was able to readied himself inside of the living area. For where he was able to set up several special candles around the entire quarters, and in order for him to concentrate.

Taking a moment to change into his black robe and slippers. He was able to kneel down in front of the flickering candle lights. For where his energies will be directed into the flames for the next three hours...

Three hours later...Things started to move quickly...

Captain James T. Kirk having to be on the bridge at the time. Standing next to his science officer Mr. Spock. When all of a sudden when the Captain disappeared from the bridge like the last time. Only this time it wasn't Lt. Uhura screaming but rather Ensign Thomas at Communications.

Along with everyone else in shock to see their captain disappeared. Even though Mr. Spock wasn't. He just simply raised his eyebrow with just saying the following word. "Interesting!" and before ordering the helmsman to set a course for the third planet Darkorian.

And including keeping an sensor scan on the battle cruisers. Even though Tamor had promised he was able to disabled all of the vessels in orbit...

Otherwise the scene was a different matter on the one battle cruiser. It was mass confusion between all of the crew members trying to figure out what exactly had happened. Including just where did Kayla disappeared to at the moment... Just prior talking to his bridge crew after coming from his quarters after a brief rest.

Captain James T. Kirk was standing two feet away from Tamor's son on the planet surface. The ground was laced with all types of rock formations. In the back ground he was able to see the rock quarries, and beyond that the dessert.

At the particular moment Kirk needed to move away from Kayla until he was able to advise a plan...He wasn't all too sure on whether or not Kayla is able to speak standard English. Even though noticing that he was wearing some sort of an universal translator on the side of his right leg.

Afterwards he started to run off quickly from Kayla. It was at this point that he realize that there were no weapons on him or any type of communications devices accept the universal translator.

It was at this time that he started to curse out his father for removing him from his vessel and not advising him of these facts. Kayla had no choice accept to protect himself, along with going after the Captain of the Federation vessel.

He started to run after him running over the small boulders in his way.

Chapter 15th Up Next


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mr. Spock right away had the Enterprise start to move away from Metronia in order to head for the third planet in the solar system. Currently he has every deck on general alert, along with the weapons. Hopefully he won't have to use them in the process.

Standing next to the command chair on the bridge. He had asked the helmsman now at the science station on whether or not he's able to scan the captain and another form on long range scanners.

Lt. Elway looks up from the scanners in order to answer Mr. Spock's question. "There are two forms Mr. Spock, I can make out at this time."

"Thank you Lt. Elway. Please keep me abreast of there whereabouts." Afterwards Mr. Spock pushed the intercom button to asked for Doctor Leonard McCoy to come to the bridge for a briefing.

Mr. Spock was able to answer back the Chief Medical Officer's response. "Affirmative Doctor McCoy." Before moving into the command chair to wait for the doctor. Currently the science officer was trying to keep a level head as a half human for the moment. In spite the fact his best friend and captain has been wisk away to the third planet in this system.

It would be a moment later when the turbo lift opened to let the chief medical officer onto the bridge.

Doctor Leonard McCoy wasn't in the best of moods for when he had found out the news about the captain.

And in the mean time down on the planet surface.

Captain James Kirk was sweating and he was thirsty as hell having ran for his life. The heat of the over head sun was blazing. He was hoping to find a small watery hole in order to quench his thirst. So far no luck on that subject matter.

As for Kayla. He wasn't able to see him for quite some time. However that doesn't mean a thing. He actually could be any where. Especially hiding in the rock formations until he's able to put together weapons to his choosing.

Never the less Kirk needed to keep pushing himself in spite of the heat. It's been a long time since he's been in this difficult position. He's able to stand up rather slowly. Since his energy levels were slowly being depleted. He was able to keep moving. Along with the fact there was a possible chance of the sun going down with darkness arriving in a few hours.

Maybe he will have a better time in finding a hiding place. Along with water and weapons like the last time. But then again that was 30 years ago at the prime of his life...

One thing he has notice is the lack of any other life forms. Not even a bird has been flying around in the desert...or any type of snakes included. He didn't know on whether this was a good thing or bad.

However James Kirk had to keep moving along. His only hope was the fact that the Enterprise will be able to arrive in time to transport him back up to his ship.

Chapter 16th Up Next


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th

Doctor Leonard McCoy was extremely pissed off. For which he wasn't told the truth in regard to what his friend James Kirk was actually doing in the first place. And from what Mr. Spock tells him, it's all been a set-up in order to teach Tamor's son a lesson.

After being told by Mr. Spock to go back to Sickbay. McCoy was stewing for the most part. Having to been told to mind my own business. Of all people a half Vulcan telling him off to go back to his sickbay.

It's exactly what he did. Now he was sitting in his office going over the roster. It was at this particular time when Doctor Christine Chapel walked in looking for him. She had heard the rumors on what her husband/bond mate Spock had done earlier to him on the bridge.

"Doctor McCoy are you all right?" While she is standing at the entrance of his outer office.

He looks up to see the woman standing. "Yeah..I' m fine...Just a little upset at Spock for telling me to get off the bridge. He really has the Vulcan nerve to order me back to sickbay."

"It's not like Spock to behave like that Doctor McCoy. Unless he really has a good reason in doing so. Do you want me to speak with him when I get the chance?" She asked in all seriousness while walking over to him with placing a gentle hand onto his shoulder.

"Don't bother Christine. It will all come out in the wash later. Once Jim is back on board the Enterprise." He says with taking in a deep breath before getting up from his seat.

"All right doctor. I will leave you alone to your misery. I have work that needs to be done in the lab. Please excuse me." She replied before turning around to leave for the lab.

Down on the planet surface...

The blazing sun had gone down to bring on the darkness. There was a small crescent moon coming up from the horizon. But for James Kirk, he was able to find with luck a small cave to enter into.

But prior to going inside. He was able to gather up what ever materials he was able to find and try to build a small fire to keep himself warm.

Otherwise for Kayla...He was a mile away from Kirk's position. Even though he's able to settle down for the evening. He to was able to find certain materials in the area to build himself a small fire. Until he's ready to go after the captain of the Enterprise.

And while all this was going on. In orbit of the planet Darkorian, The Enterprise was able to finally arrive. Mr. Spock had asked his bridge crew to stay alert just in case the Battle cruisers are able to show up in spite of Tamor's words.

But for now the entire vessel was on general quarters. However for Doctor Leonard McCoy...he didn't bother to call the bridge for an update. He simply had gotten his staff together to make sure all was in order in case of an attack. And for the moment...he had no idea where was Dr. Christine Chapel, even though she had mention about going back to the lab.

That wasn't the case at all. Dr. Chapel now sitting in a chair on the bridge next to engineering. She was able to have a brief conversation with Spock before being asked to stay.

Chapter 17th Up Next


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th

It wasn't an easy thing to do when your not been used to it for years. Survival on an alien planet in the dead of night. Captain James Kirk was alone inside of the small cave with the night upon him.

And the only thing he was able to do inside was able to make a small fire made out of the small branches, while using two small sticks to produce a fire. In order to keep him some what warm inside. Knowing full well his enemy was some what close by ready to pounce on him.

Even though currently the Enterprise having to be in orbit around the third planet. They weren't able to do a thing. Since the battle was between Kirk and Kayla down on the planet surface.

It would be possible for Mr. Spock and a security team to transport down. But there was no possible way of knowing they would be able to make it in one piece. Especially with the kind of powers Tamor has overall.

However for now Mr. Spock decided to just wait it out with the final out come. In spite of Doctor McCoy's tyrant coming from inside of Sickbay. "Damn fool stunt!" Mr. Spock could hear in the back of his brain after ending his call to sickbay to let the doctor know of the situation.

"Really Doctor McCoy...There is nothing more I can do for now." He states from the bridge with every crew member looking on in discuss with the situation.

"I really don't know why Jim even agreed to this plan with having Tamor again having the upper hand once again." While hollering over the intercom from his private office.

"Jim didn't agree to any thing. Tamor has been the one in charge right from the very beginning. In order to prove a valuable lesson with his son Kayla. Otherwise Tamor and the council wants his race to join the Federation. Do you understand now Doctor McCoy?" Spock says while getting up from his command chair to check in with the bridge crew members just coming on duty for the late hour.

Since he didn't hear any more on the subject from the doctor. Mr. Spock ended the conversation with closing off the intercom for now.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th

Kayla was having a hard time trying to stay warm in spite of the small fire he was able to build for himself. He was beginning to think that he'd made the wrong decision with fighting his father and the rest of his people.

Otherwise at this time. The only thing he needs to prove to himself on whether or not he's able to beat the human from the Enterprise. Others will probably ask him as to why he's doing this in the first place.

He was always sick and tire of listening to his father both at home and inside of the council chambers. Even though the council members have changed their view points for when it comes to joining the Federation with Tamor having to sway their minds.

It was basically time for the change with the population in general wishing to join as well and be able to develop further. The council members were no longer interested in fighting. Even though Kayla and a selected few in and outside the council were looking to start a civil war.

Kayla started to talk to himself while sitting in front of the fire. Looking up into the darkened sky with very few stars shining through the cloud cover. Earlier the crescent moon was shining through the thin clouds...However for now with the temperatures of the desert were still some what dropping...

He wasn't able to fall asleep. He was beginning to wonder on whether the captain of the Enterprise was asleep as well.

As for James Kirk...He was asleep on the ground laying a foot away from the low flames starting to go out soon.

Chapter 19th Up Next


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th

Meanwhile on board the Enterprise. Science Officer Spock went to see Tamor in his quarters to speak with him. On whether or not he's able to change his mind about bringing back Captain Kirk to the Enterprise. Along with trying to make a deal with his son Kayla in order to make peace. Along with the fact that the Federation council and Star Fleet Command have been looking to make an alliance with the Metrons, ever since Captain Kirk had made contact with the race over 30 years ago.

Since it was extremely late on board the Enterprise. Very few crew members were out an about walking around. Otherwise for Mr. Spock his mind was centered on only one thing. He needed to change Tamor's mind in order to end this charade entirely.

Coming off the main turbo lift for the guest quarters on level 24. He needed to be precise of his wording for when it comes to the Metron. Since he found this to be a very difficult matter for when it comes to politics for the most part.

Politics has never been his number one subject for when he signed up to serve on the Enterprise. That job was mostly left up to his human friend and captain James T. Kirk. And now here he was in this difficult position to try and settle a issue between the Metrons and the Federation.

When Mr. Spock arrived at the quarters. The door wasn't lock since Tamor had decided that it wasn't necessary. Since he had a feeling that Mr. Spock would eventually come to speak with him.

He walked into the darkened room...However he found Tamor in the middle of the living area mediating with a number of candles burning. Currently Spock was able to notice that Tamor was able to sense his location.

It would be a moment later when Mr. Spock was able to hear the chanting going on with Tamor.

Mr. Spock wasn't able to understand a word he was saying. Otherwise he just needed to wait until he was finish with his chanting.

Meanwhile down on the planet surface.

Kayla had decided that he wasn't able to tolerate the waiting no longer. He needed to take some action to start again looking for the human captain. Even though he knew that the human wasn't that far off from his location.

After getting himself together. He was able to douse the flames and start heading out . While checking around he was able to decide on just where to go.

As for Captain James T. Kirk...he was currently sound asleep. And has no knowledge on whether or not his enemy would be heading his way, along with his life in danger...

And only one person knew of the outcome...He was currently on board the Enterprise in his quarters chanting...

Up next Chapter 20th


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th

Unknown to Captain James Kirk his life was going to be endanger. Besides Kayla...Even though there were animals around in hiding. However this time inside of the cave there was strange looking bear like creature looking for some type of nourishment.

And when this creature started to sense the human. It started to growl some one hundred feet away from the sleeping form of the captain.

It was at this particular moment when Kirk woke to the noise and seeing that he was going to be attack. His entire senses went to work in order to protect himself. While the only protection he currently had was the branches that was brought inside of the cave.

This bear like creature started to pounce towards him at a pace that was just unbelievable. As Kirk was knocked to the wall while bracing himself with his hands with the impact. Even though it was some what painful for the older man. Otherwise in his younger days, he would be able to recover much quicker.

A moment later...

Kirk saw the creature tried again to go after him with his swiftness. Even though this time Captain Kirk was able to hit the top part of its head with the branch. He needed to do it several times to push the creature to the side and off balance.

Even though it was still alive. The creature decided to wait it out and see what the human plans to do next with his moves. But in the meantime...Captain Kirk was having a hard time with trying to catch his breath. With the air being some what thin for the moment, he needed to take in a couple of deep breaths to expand his straining lungs.

It was at this particular moment. Captain Kirk started to scream out rather loudly for Tamor. Hopefully he would be able to hear him through his mind that he was being in distress from the attack of the creature.

He was able to scream out his name a few more times. While he was watching the creature in the corner not moving for the movement.

While on board the Enterprise in orbit.

Tamor was able to hear the cry of the captain's call from below the planet surface. He was mediating inside his sleeping quarters when he heard through his mind the message of distress.

Having to hear this message. It was at this point he needed to do something in order to save the Captain's life. He no longer cared about his son Kayla in order to prove a valuable point to him. What was more important was saving Kirk and ending this nonsense with his son, and having his people join the Federation instead.

Up next Final Chapter


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st

Just as soon as Tamor broke away from his meditation. He knew what had to be done in order to save himself and his son from total destruction. He couldn't leave Captain Kirk down on the planet. For where he was currently being attack from one of the planet's creatures. He kept on hearing his cries down on the planet surface.

He was able to see the captain again being thrown against the cave wall for a third time. The captain was losing his battle, while his strength was being depleted. Tamor knew that he had made the wrong decision with bringing the Federation captain to this particular planet.

He had made the decision to contact Mr. Spock getting up from the floor of his living quarters. Advising Mr. Spock and sick bay to stand ready. He was going to use his powers to bring the captain directly to sick bay. As with his son Kayla for which won't have any idea in what is going on at the time he's brought up to the vessel.

Meanwhile down on the planet surface.

The creature from inside the cave was currently going for another round of attacks against the human. Captain James T. Kirk was bleeding with having been cut with his right shoulder, lower parts of his back and right leg. Kirk wasn't able to keep up with fighting the creature after being thrown against the wall for the fourth time.

He was having a very hard time of it with trying to breath. His lungs weren't getting enough of air with the oxygen levels having to be thin.

Kirk tried slowly to move away from the wall. But for the likes of him, he saw the creature started to quickly move towards him. He knew that he wasn't able to keep it up for long. He's lost too much blood from his injuries. What he basically needed was a miracle at this particular time.

When he saw the creature pounce towards him. He closed his eyes...When all of a sudden he found himself else where after passing out... It was the very same for Kayla. Since he was walking slowly a few hundred feet from the cave entrance Captain Kirk was supposed to be inside...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22nd

Just as soon as Mr. Spock was informed of the situation from Tamor. Sickbay was given the word that Captain James T. Kirk was injured.

Dr. Leonard McCoy having to be partially dressed came running in to see the scene in front of him. A bloody captain laying on the bio scanner table with Tamor standing on the side of the captain.

While Kayla was standing behind looking on with too many questions on his mind. Tamor once they had appeared inside of sickbay. He was able to tell his son to stay quiet for now, until he was able to explain the entire situation.

But in the meantime Doctor McCoy having to be surveying the captain's condition. He asked for everyone to leave the area in order for him to treat his patient properly. Along with the fact he asked Mr. Spock to leave security guards outside of the alcove. In case Kayla tries to attack the captain.

Mr. Spock was able to agree to the request. Even though Kayla told everyone inside of sickbay that he was done fighting. That he won't be causing any more problems for the Metron council or the Federation.

However for now Dr. McCoy having called for Dr. Chapel to help assist with taking care of the captain. She was able to arrive a few minutes later to help with setting up the area to begin surgery.

Doctor McCoy was able to explain to Mr. Spock that he will be inform on any changes with the Captain's vitals. Along with the fact he's going to be needing a blood transfusion in order to replace the blood that was lost in the attack by the creature.

But for now...

Tamor, Kayla and a security team were able to move them into another section. After Mr. Spock was done talking with the Chief Medical Officer. Mr. Spock came over to speak with Tamor and Kayla in regard to receiving a full report that is going to be sent to Star Fleet Command.

Mr. Spock needed to find out on whether or not any type of charges were going to be filed against Kayla. Even though his father had asked Mr. Spock that he needed to speak with his son alone and figure out what the council might decide to do against him, instead of having the Federation intervene.

Doctor McCoy and Dr. Chapel were able to work on the captain injuries. Antibiotics were set up in case of infection. Since they had no idea the type of animal they were dealing with down on the planet surface. As for a blood transfusion, Captain Kirk was given at least two pints for the time being. As it was helping with bringing back up his blood pressure and other vital signs.

There weren't any problems that both Dr. McCoy and Chapel couldn't handle. The surgery taking almost two hours. Doctor McCoy was able to send a nurse to speak with Mr. Spock and the others waiting in another section of sickbay.

She was able to tell them that the captain will be out of surgery soon. Currently he's stable with all of his vitals. And the fact that the Chief Medical Officer will be coming in to speak with everyone about his condition.

Up Next Final Chapter


	23. Chapter 23

Final Chapter

Doctor McCoy and Dr. Chapel were able to repair the damage done to Captain Kirk's physical body. The surgery only took less then two hours to work on the captain, along with giving the last of the blood transfusions in order to rebuild his immune system.

After cleaning up the captain and the surgery area. Dr. McCoy had advised Christine that he was going to speak with Mr. Spock about the results of the surgery.

The Chief Medical Officer slowly walked out of the operating section in order to talk with everyone waiting in his private office. He was some what surprised to see Mr. Spock sitting down, when he's supposed to be on the bridge taking charge as the temp captain.

What he didn't notice was the fact that Mr. Spock was talking softly to some one to his computer terminal.

When he looked closer. Dr. McCoy was able to see that Spock was talking to someone from Star Fleet Command in regard to the situation. It was at this time when Spock looked up from the computer screen to see the doctor walking over with news on the captain's condition.

"One moment Commodore Weller. Doctor McCoy just arrived from the surgeon's unit with news on the Captain's condition."

"Very well Mr. Spock...just keep me posted on the outcome of Captain Kirk's health condition." He says softly before finishing the last of his words. "Just let the captain know that no charges will be filed against the Metron Kayla and his father Tamor. The council of Star Fleet Command has decided to accept the Metrons as the newest members of the Federation."

"Thank you Commodore Weller, I will be sure to advise this news to the both of them as soon as I 'm done with speaking with you."

"God Speed." Weller replied before ending the transmission and the computer screen going blank.

When Doctor McCoy heard this news. He didn't know what to think of it after what James Kirk had gone through down on the planet surface.

Some time later...

Captain James Kirk was release to his quarters after spending 24 hours in sickbay. Captain Kirk was told by Doctor McCoy that he wasn't aloud on the bridge for two days giving his body to heal.

But in the meantime...Mr. Spock was extremely busy with the final details with Tamor and his council for which they will be joining the Federation as members. As for Kayla, he was able to make a big decision with wanting to be a bigger part with joining Star Fleet Academy on Earth.

His main field of study would be engineering, Industrial communications and piloting shuttle crafts. And with the help of Captain Kirk and other members of Star Fleet Command. Kayla would be able to enter the Academy with-in the next six months.

When Tamor had found out his son's decision to join the Academy, he found this to be the best choice possible for his son. And eventually will be one of the best students to graduate with honors.

The End


End file.
